


“I thought I was the only one!” (Chapter 76.5/Epilogue)

by DarkAcey



Series: Bonus content from Not My Namesake [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Backstory, Behind the Scenes, Cake, Childhood Friends, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Missing Scene, Party, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, Trans Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey
Summary: While Kit celebrates being renamed and recrowned, they make an incredible discovery.This bonus chapter comes fromNot My Namesake, a story set 100 years after the fall of Calamity Ganon with a new cast of heroes. It can be read on its own, but if you want to avoid spoilers, I recommend reading the entirety of the story first. I also recommend readingKinstones in Castle Town (Chapter 3.5), as it provides some necessary context for this work.
Series: Bonus content from Not My Namesake [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	“I thought I was the only one!” (Chapter 76.5/Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not My Namesake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827259) by [DarkAcey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey). 



At the end of dinner following Kit’s recoronation, servants rolled out a massive, five-tiered cake. Silent Princess flowers and Hyrule herb made of fondant garnished its whipped, white frosting. On the very top was a fondant copy of Kit’s diamond circlet, a last-minute change that Kit adored. It was the wedding cake the castle had commissioned from Wheaton and Pita’s bakery, but now it was celebrating Kit’s new name and title.

The little cake and fondant circlet at the very top was given to Kit, and the rest of the tiers were cut. King Cornelius was given the first slice, and then the servants fanned down the sides of the dining table to serve to their guests. Kit and Link waited eagerly to see everyone try their pieces. Sitting at the head of the table with them and the king was Link’s family, Impa, Chief Saburi, Ganondorf, Nabooru, and Vaati back in his Minish form. Ghirahim was back in his sheath on Kit’s belt. Unbeknownst to Kit’s guests, Wheaton and Pita’s bakery put a special surprise in all of their baked goods.

As Ganondorf picked up his fork to dig into his slice, he noticed Kit staring keenly at him and his plate. He raised a bemused eyebrow. “Did you do something to our dessert?”

Kit covered his smile with a hand and snickered. Coyly, he said, “No…”

Link laughed on the other side of the table. His little sister, Aryll had already dug into her slice and squealed with delight at finding half a green coin in its bands of frosting.

Ganondorf leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the strange coin before looking back down at his slice. All the way down the table, their guests were giving their plates similar confused looks.

Kit stood up from his seat. “My esteemed guests, may I have your attention?” He waited a moment for the people nearest to him to look up. “As I can see in your expressions, you’re no doubt wondering, ‘why in Hyrule are there pieces of colorful coins in my cake?’” He grinned. “These broken coins are called kinstone pieces, and they’re like a magical party favor. To see what they do, you have to find someone whose kinstone piece will fit into yours. If none of your tablemates match with your piece, I encourage you to bring it to the dance that will commence after we finish dessert. So, please enjoy!”

When Kit sat back down, he saw that Vaati had run across the table to his plate. Gripping its rim, the Minish demanded, “Where did you get _kinstones_?”

Kit leaned back in his seat, bewildered by Vaati’s frantic expression. “Uh, well we ordered the cake from a bakery in Castle Town. I don’t know where they get the kinstones.” Nodding towards Link, he added, “He introduced me to their shop.”

Vaati looked from Kit to Link. “Is this true?”

Link nodded, seeming concerned. _“Do you know something about kinstones?”_

“Do I know?” Vaati exclaimed. He threw out his hands. “ _Minish_ make them!”

Kit and Link both recoiled with surprise. Staring at their desserts in wonderment, Kit said, “If Minish make kinstones, why are they in a Hylian couple’s products?”

Vaati grabbed the front of his hat and pulled it over his face, seeming to stifle a scream of exasperation.

Ganondorf looked sidelong at Vaati before he answered, “They probably don’t know Minish are making the kinstones for them. He told us that back in his time, Minish would secretly deliver them to goodhearted people so they could be distributed everywhere.”

Nabooru added, “They made them because it’s the best way to spread happiness. Finding a pair literally brings people good luck. Sometimes that looks like rupees or other gifts like a party favor, but they can affect your fortune in all sorts of weird ways.”

Link’s eyes widened as Ganondorf and Nabooru explained. _“So this means there are other Minish in our time besides Vaati?”_

“Yes!” Vaati shouted, lifting back up his cap. “Twelve years, I thought I was the only one! And yet all this time, they’ve been in Castle Town, and who knows where else!”

“But this is good news, isn’t it?” Ganondorf said. “You’ll finally be able to meet other people your size.”

“But what would I say to them?” Vaati answered, pacing the table now. “I haven’t spoken Minish in so long, and the language might have changed like Hylian did.” He stopped abruptly and clapped his hands over his face. “Oh, fuck!” He dragged his fingers down his cheeks. “What if they know the stories about me?”

Kit sat up and offered a reassuring smile. “Just tell them what you told us – you’re not the demon that split off from you.”

“Very easy for you to believe that, but to tell complete strangers?” He threw out his hands. “Those stories aren’t fairy tales to the Minish, they’re our history!” He resumed pacing the length between their dessert plates, muttering, “I wouldn’t even know where to begin. Ezlo’s workshop has probably crumbled to dust, and if the Mages’ Society still exists, I don’t know where I’d find it now.”

 _“We can start at the bakery,”_ Link said. _“If we can’t find Minish there, we can also check at the Figurine Gallery.”_

“Oh, yeah!” Kit exclaimed. “Didn’t the guy there say he had a deal with the people who make the kinstones? He has to know about the Minish if he’s accepting seashells as payment for all of those figurines.”

 _“You’re right!”_ Link answered, surprised he hadn’t thought of it first. _“We should definitely talk to Carlov first.”_

“Do you think we could meet him tomorrow?” Ganondorf asked.

Kit frowned, thinking. “I don’t know. I’m probably going to be busy with the press hounding me.”

Nabooru looked over at her brother before nodding to their grandmother. “We were also going to be busy with _Adiadi_.” The elderly chief looked over at the mention of her familiar title and smiled.

“Right.” Ganondorf half-frowned, apologetic for forgetting their plans. His sister and grandmother were going to return to the Gerudo desert tomorrow, so he wanted to help them repack and escort them at least to Hyrule Field.

Link glanced at his own family, also clearly thinking of his plans to go shopping with Aryll and his parents in Castle Town before they also had to return home to their farm.

Vaati scrubbed his hands over his face. “We don’t have to do anything right away,” he said, letting his arms fall back to his sides. “For now, it’s enough just knowing there are other Minish out there. I don’t think I’m ready to actually meet anyone yet.”

“You sure?” Ganondorf asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

“Yes,” Vaati answered. “Let’s just enjoy our cake and the rest of this evening.” He walked back across the table to sit between Ganondorf and Nabooru’s plates and continue enjoying their crumbs.


End file.
